


That's right! I'm an angel!

by Marley1



Series: Trans! Fics [1]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Belly Rubs, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Menstruation, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley1/pseuds/Marley1
Summary: Jekylland Licht Todoroki is usually filled with confidence. But when a secret about him gets discovered, that confidence waivers. Luckily for him a certain hedgehog is there to help.





	That's right! I'm an angel!

The gang was taking a break from Tsubaki and C3, and spending a long weekend at Misono's summer home. They all gathered around the living room tv watching movies and eating brunch that Mahiru and Lily had made. All except a certain angel who was still in bed. Hyde wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was worried about Licht. The night before he had gone to their shared guess room early, having not been feeling too well. Now it was nearly one in the afternoon, and there has been no sign of him getting up any time soon.  
"Man Licht sure has been asleep for a while. I hope he's feeling alright." Mahiru said.  
"I have to agree with you Shirota. It's very unlike him to be asleep this long. Lawless did he say anything. Said Misono. "Eh I tried asking him last night and this morning but he just threatened to hit me." Mahiru stood up to take his and Kuro's plates to the kitchen.  
"Maybe I should try checking up on him." Hyde opened his mouth to say why that wouldn't be a good idea but, a certain voice stopped him. "Hyde." Everyone turned their heads to the doorway, where they saw Licht peaking out a bit from the hallway. "Come here. I need to talk to you." Hyde didn't say anything, as he got up from his seat and went to the angel. Once by him, Licht pulled him further into the hallway to hide from the others. "Licht? Are you okay?" Licht didn't say anything, but shook his head no. Hyde looked over him. He noticed by how tightly his arms were crossed over his chest, that he wasn't wearing his binder. He also couldn't help but notice the way his thighs were pressed together. Just as he was about to ask what was wrong, Licht doubled over in pain. One hand gripped tightly on the servamps should to keep his balance, the other clutching at his lower stomach. Now Hyde understood. Licht was on his period. Hyde wrapped his arm around his shoulders and helped the bleeding angel to their guess room. "Do you need me to pick up the usual stuff?" Hyde asked as he helped Licht to the shower. Having wanted to help the cramps some with warm water. "Yeah." "Okay. Anything else besides the pads and ibuprofen? You craving anything?" "Something with chocolate and peanut butter." "You got it angel cakes. Stay in here for a bit. Ill make up something to tell the others. Call or text me if you need something, okay?" Licht nods his head yes. Hyde kisses the sides of his head and heads off back down stairs. "So Licht is feeling a bit under the weather and has asked me to pick somethings up for him. For the time being, please just let him be. He doesn't like being bothered when he isn't feeling well." Hyde said as he glared particularly at Mahiru. "Uh, why are you staring at me?" "I feel like we all know the answer to that mom." Kuro says, not looking up from his game. "Yeah yeah I'll behave." "Thanks guys." And with that Hyde left the house. However, as he walked to the store, he texted his brothers to ensure that the kids didn't go up to Licht. While none of the eves knew about Licht being trans, the servamps all knew right away. Being vampires, they were able to smell his period blood the first time they met. Hyde had swore them all to secrecy. Unfortunately curiosity gets the better of Mahiru.  
"Guys? Are we sure it's okay to leave Licht alone right now?" Mahiru said looking at the hallway, where Licht stood earlier. "Hyde said he would be fine. So I guess it's alright." Said Tetsu, holding Hugh in his lap. "I agree with him Mahiru. I'm sure Lawless has this taken care of." Said the little vampire in the giants lap. "Are we sure? I mean they don't get along too well." "That may have been the case Mahiru, but since Hyde's item was broken, they've gotten along much better." Said Lily, who was laying down on the couch as Misono wrapped a blanket around him. "I don't know. I'm just going to check on him. Just to be sure." Mahiru said as he made his way to the stairs. "Wait Mahiru. Don't!" Yelled Kuro. Unfortunately for Licht, Lily couldn't move well and Kuro and Hugh weren't fast enough to stop him. Mahiru had crept into Licht's room, where he heard the shower turn off. He gently tapped on the bathroom door and asked if Licht was okay. However, the knock had startled Licht into slipping on the wet floor and falling on his behind. The sudden fall scared Mahiru. "Licht! Are you okay?" Licht was too in shock to say anything. Having gotten no answer and fearing the worse, Mahiru barged in. "Licht are you...." Mahiru stopped talking when he saw Licht, completely naked. He couldn't help but stare at his friends exposed breast. Blushing madly, he stuttered. "Y-your a girl!?" Licht was frozen in fear and shock. He couldn't say anything couldn't move. But when he saw that the others had came into his room when they heard him fall, and realized that they were all staring at him, he screamed. "Get out!" Screamed Licht as tears started to gathered in his eyes. Luckily for him, Hyde had returned just in time to hear his cry. He looked at the direction of the cry before looking at Lily who was too sick to follow the others. "I'm so sorry brother." He said with a look of pity on his face. Hyde clutched the store bag in anger as he ran to his room. There he saw a naked Licht on the bathroom floor trying not to cry and his brothers pulling the children out of the room. He glared at all of them as Kuro and Hugh apologized as well. Once they were all out of the room, Hyde locked the door before going to Licht, who finally manged to get the towel around him. Hyde sat on the floor next to him. "Licht? Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" Licht didn't say anything but in the two years Hyde had known him, he did something he thought Licht was incapable of doing. He cried. "Oh Licht." Hyde pulled his every into his lap and rubbed his back. The poor boy held tightly to him as he cried, and Hyde whispered comforting words into his ear. When he finally calmed down, Hyde pulled him up to his feet. He walked out of the bathroom, then came back with a pad and a change of clothes. "You get situated, I'll wash out your pjs." Said the servamp as looked at the bloody pants and underwear. Licht continued not saying anything, as he grabbed the clothes and pad. Hyde had finished up before Licht, who was taking him time. When he fonally finished, Hyde was waiting for him. On the bed he had layed out some ibuprofen, a heating pad, and some peanut butter/ chocolate candy. Licht took the pills as Hyde handed him a glass of water. He grabbed Hyde's hand and pulled him into bed with him, so he could cuddle against him. Hyde grabbed the heating pad but Licht shoo his head no. Instead he grabbed hia hand and placed it on hos lower stomach. Silently asked the servamp to rub his stomach. Licht was curled up with his back to Hyde as he ate his candy. Hyde carefully spooning Locht and rubbing the cramps away. They stayed like that for awhile until Licht finally spoke. "Mahiru called me a girl." Hyde stopped his rubbing and quickly sat up. "He did WHAT!?" "Yeah, when he came into the bathroom." Why did he come into the bathroom in the first place?" "He knocked on the door to see if I was okay, but his knock surprised me and I slipped. He came in, to see if I was okay. I guess the others heard my fall and came up to see what happened." Licht said not once lookin at the hedgehog. "It feels weird." "What does?" "When Mahiru called me a girl, it feels weird. Like it bothers me for some reason." "Licht I thick that's the dysphoria." "But I'm never dysphoric!" Licht said confused as he looked at Hyde. "Licht you only ever where hoodies because you're nervous about someone seeing your binder. That's dysphoria my dear." Licht didn't say anything, he knew the other was right. "Hyde?" "Yeah?" "How am supposed to face them after this? What if they hate me? What if they don't understand or what if they think somethings wrong with me?" He said starting to panic. Hyde did the only thing he knew to calm the boy down. He kissed him and as always, Licht melted into the kiss. "Thank you" "Of course babe. But you've gotta relax. You know them, they won't hate you or think you're weird. You tell them when you're ready, okay?" "Okay." "Remember, you're an angel. You can do anything." Licht hugged Hyde tight. "Yeah, that's right. I'm an angel. Now can we nap? This whole day has been exhausting." "Sure thing angel babe." Hyde layed back down, spoon spooning Licht once again. His arms wrapped tightly around his angel as they fell asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a series about trans Licht. Idk what do you guys think?


End file.
